


30 Days of Adoribull

by Lyriquisitor



Series: Adoribull Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, In a later chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyriquisitor/pseuds/Lyriquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the prompts of the 30 day OTP challenge, we take a look at how I see Dorian Pavus and The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Adoribull

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! My first fic on AO3, I'm super excited. It's been almost five whole years since I've written fanfiction. Gosh, how did I survive without this life. The list of prompts can be found on my tumblr, lyriquisitor.

It wasn't that Dorian didn't like contact with other people, if anything it was something he craved. But with his orientation being somewhat of a secret to everyone except the inquisitor, he preferred that any of his conquests were not seen with him, were not seen touching him and he most certainly was not seen touching them. 

The Iron Bull on the other hand had no problem with any kind of contact, a pat on the back, a tight hug, a punch to the gut, it didn't matter to him. And since their thing had been going on he'd taken to getting into Dorian's space quite a bit more often than usual. It's not like they were actually anything, per say, they were just sleeping together. Dorian wouldn't even really classify them as friends. 

It wasn't until Dorian got a letter from his father that he stopped going to see Bull at night. He wondered if he'd been figured out, if someone had seen him sneaking out of the warriors room with mussed hair and undone boots. If someone had seen the 'Vint with the Qunari and wondered what Magister Pavus thought of what his son was doing. To begin with, Dorian managed to keep himself together quite well as he prepared his horse for the ride to Redcliffe. 

Until he saw Bull following the Inquisitor down the hill, arguing fiercely with her. He stared for a moment before ducking his head, ignoring the hot flush of anger that burned in his gut and chest. Bull had no right to be here for this, to watch as Dorian most likely got torn apart. 

"I'm sure the Inquisitor and I can handle this quite on our own, thank you." He remarked shrilly, voice higher in pitch due to his nerves and annoyance. However Fiaera gave Dorian a soft smile and shook her head. "Venatori have been spotted everywhere on the roads to Redcliffe. We won't make it on our own. Bull's agreed to wait outside the tavern." 

One glance at The Iron Bull told Dorian that he hadn't agreed to it of his own will. Possibly he'd been told if he didn't give them the space in this, he'd not be coming at all. He swallowed back a sudden lump in his throat and nodded. "Okay." His voice was quiet, a sign of how much he didn't want to do this. He could feel Bull's eyes on the back of his head but he just swung onto his horse and ignored it. 

The ride to the tavern was quiet and awkward, tension thick enough to be cut with Bull's blade. But when they got outside the doors of the tavern, Dorian couldn't help but frown. "Bring Bull." He said quietly to Fiaera. "It's too quiet in there..." 

And it was. Bull didn't even seem pleased that he was being brought in, if anything merely relieved which left Dorian at a loss. But when they walked inside and the place was empty, Dorian frowned. "Uh oh, nobodies here. This doesn't bode well." He murmured, glancing around the room. 

Until Dorian's father appeared from the stairs. The argument that ensued left Dorian exhausted and even though Bull and Fiaera had bowed their way out halfway through, it had drained and embarrassed him. Stepping out from the doors to see the two of his comrades waiting for him made him give a soft shrug. "He's gone." He said quietly before gesturing back at the tavern. "Paid for a room overnight. Figured we could stay here I... I'm afraid I don't think I'm much up for travelling." 

Fiaera agreed to staying, going to find the owner of the inn and get them two more rooms. 

Bull just stared down at Dorian, tipping his head to the side. "You alright, big guy?" 

Dorian however, shrugged and gestured towards a small food stall. "I'm hungry is what I am, and I would love to eat near the sea. Fiaera doesn't like the water much but I figure a Qunari might be some ideal company." 

They ate in silence, Dorian finally setting his food aside as he stared out over the water. His hand was resting back against the grass and he was trying desperately not to think of the stains that would be on his outfit by the morrow. 

"He says we're alike. Too much pride." Dorian said quietly, ignoring the fact that he could feel Bull's eye turning on him. He didn't know why he was talking about this, why he was admitting any of this to The Iron Bull. "Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not so certain. I don't know if I can forgive him." 

Bull didn't answer, instead his hand found the back of Dorian's and he rubbed his thumb gently over the skin. It was soothing and somehow, in his touch starved state, Dorian realised how long it had been since he'd been in bed with the warrior. He turned his hand over slowly and laced their fingers together, giving a soft squeeze. "Thank you for coming." He whispered, almost inaudibly as he tightened his grip on the Bulls hand. Bull just gave a gentle squeeze back and continued to stroke the back of his hand before he hummed. 

"I think you mean, thank you for not spreading my fathers body parts halfway across Redcliffe because he doesn't realise how clever and beautiful his son is." Bull remarked, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Dorian. 

Despite the sudden hammering of his heart, Dorian just laughed. "Yes well, I am rather gorgeous, aren't I?" 

He didn't let go of the Bulls hand until they got back to the inn, the darkness of the evening easily hiding their linked fingers.


End file.
